The Queen's Animals
by greyglow
Summary: The Queen's guard dog and the Queen's spider are all that exist, right? Wrong! There's actually four others. What will happen when all of Her Majesty's animals get together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting The Tiger

A/N: **I don't own the characters, nor do I own the world. I am simply writing about someone else's characters in their world. The other annoymus characters are characters of mine, but the idea is based on Kuroshitsuji world. This does include Ciel and Alois, and it takes place before Alois dies in season 2. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy! :) **

**Ciel's POV**

I absolutely hated the idea of Alois dragging me to one of his stupid parties. After what happened before, I wasn't exactly keen on the idea of going to another party hosted by the Trancy. I had no other choice if I was to keep the idea that I was a normal noble, though I was far from it.

Once I got to the party, I could practically hear "disaster" screaming in my face. Everyone was there, including the "wonderful" Lord Druitt. I wasn't sure how I would manage through the party.

I tried to stay in the back, only occasionally speaking to the strangers that stopped to speak to me. It did not help because Alois kept eyeing me from across the room. I could mentally hear him telling me that he would have me, though I wasn't sure what that meant.

Suddenly, someone bumped into me. It was a girl, though I wouldn't say she was a typical happy, beautiful girl. She was in a flowing purple dress, and she didn't look to happy about it. The girl didn't bother to fake a smile like most girls, yet she was beautiful in her own way.

"Watch where you're going!" She shouted at me.

"I appologize," I grumbled back.

"Victoria. Victoria Kirkland," she spoke in a demanding tone, like a gangster trying to rob you in the middle of the night. "The Queen's tiger."

"Ciel Phantomhive. The Queen's guard dog."

I wouldn't say I liked her. No, it was far from it. She was pretty, but she had a nasty attitude that made me despise her more than the Trancy.

"Well, I have to go and find my butler," Victoria excused herself from the awkward situation.

I nodded my head and went to do the same. It was a better option than to remain in her company.

I didn't trust her. Victoria was a fine person on the outside, as long as one didn't hear her speak. I didn't like her. She claimed to be the Queen's tiger, and I didn't like the idea. I knew Alois was bad enough. Now, I had to deal with another one of Her Majesty's insane animals. I had a feeling that she would not be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Weird One

**Victoria's POV**

At first, I was uneasy about the famous guard dog of the Queen. I quickly realised he was an idiot. He was a little bit shorter than me, and he was young. I wasn't that old myself, but at least I didn't look like I was a small child trying to be an adult.

Whenever I left the awkward moment with Ciel, I began to wander off away from everyone. There was one thing I had in common with him: we both hated everyone. At least, that's what I understood from our incounter.

I pushed my way through people on my way to James, my butler. The tall, brown haired butler glanced at me.

"Yes, my lady?" He looked down at me.

"Is there any other animals besides Ciel and myself?" I glared at James.

"Yes, four to be exact," he answered.

"I demand to m-"

My voice was cut off by someone else's annoying voice.

"Hi! My name's Alex!" A stupid looking boy smiled.

"Victoria Kirkland."

"Hi!" He repeated.

"You just said that? Do you know how to even speak English?" I questioned.

"Yeah! I'm in a Mexican gang," he smiled.

"Do you just randomly tell people that?"

"Pretty much."

The boy had black bangs that covered his forehead. He was fairly pale, and he was dressed in a suit that didn't look quite right on a playful boy like him. Alex wore a stupid smile that seemed just right on him. It almost made me want to smile. **Almost.**

"Well, shouldn't you be with your parents?" I asked.

"I don't remember anything about myself. What about you?" Alex asked.

"They died," I replied with a cold voice.

"I'm sorry," he frowned, but only for a moment.

"I don't want your sympathy."

"Okay! Hey! Guess what?"

"What?" I mumbled, expecting the worse.

"I'm the Queen's Snow Owl! Doesn't that sound so cool?" Alex said with an over-excited voice.

"You have no idea what it means to be an animal, do you?" I wanted to slap him.

"Nope!" He chimed.

"I'm Her Majesty's tiger. Ciel Phantomhive is her guard dog."

"Woah, there's more."

He was stupid, but he was cute at the same time. He didn't even think before he spoke. He always smiled, and it made me feel good inside. I didn't like him like **that**, but he was like a little brother.

"Well, Alex. Would you like to join me?" I asked even though it wasn't a true question.

"Yeah, sure!"

I did not actually expect him to answer yes. I didn't want him to say yes. I didn't even want to meet him, but I learned to expect the unexpected. This was going to be a long evening.

**A/N: I really hope the story is coming along okay because I'm working really hard on it. If you are expecting a little romance, don't worry because it's gonna happen later on. I probably won't upload another chapter for another week. I hope it's not that bad, but I am not sure. Anyways, thanks so much for reading. I really appreciate all comments. Thank you, again. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not seeing who you are

**A/N: It has been a while since I have updated; I am so sorry about that. I have been occupied with other things, but I am back. This chapter going to be a little messy because I am writing from a little harder point of view: Alex's. I'm sorry if it is not great, but please continue reading. I can't make the chapters any longer because I don't get much time to type. I'm not typing on my computer; I am on my sister's. (Thank you, sissy.) I am thinking of writing SebaCiel later on. I'm in that mood.**

**Comments are apprechiated, as always. Here goes nothing.**

**Side note: Just remember Alex has no memory besdies his name and title, plus he is in a Mexican gang, **

**Alex's POV**

It's not like I did not like Victoria, but she was not the nicest person in the world. Her reputation was not looked high upon. She could be a good person, but she did not want to. There were rumours about her being much like Ciel Phantomhive; I only dreamed she was not like that grumpy, high class princess-I mean prince-he thought he was. I was determinded to change their bad attitudes. Yeah, that sounded good.

Victoria walked behind me until I stopped.

"What?" She questioned my haulting.

"I think I heard something," I responded.

"Well, duh! It's Alois Trancy's party, of course it is going to be loud. I thought you were stupid, but now I am sure of it. Pff," she huffed.

"No, I mean I heard someone trash talking Alois."

"We care, why?"

"We are a we now?"

"Alex, you are not even making sense."

"Exactly," I smiled.

I walked closer to the talking. That's when I spotted him: the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on.

He wore a white shirt tucked into black trousers with a blue vest over his shirt. He had light blonde hair that nearly covered one of his eyes that were grey-blue, but his eyes were not focused on anything. He stood with an arm linked some girl, and he was talking about Alois.

"He is just too clingy for my liking. He has a strange obsestion with his butler, Claude. That is just my opinion on him," he spoke in a lovely voice that sounded as if it came from an angel. Too bad I was not Christian, and he was bad talking my friend.

I immediately left Victoria to meet the man of my dreams.

When I approached him, I realised it was more like he was the boy of my dreams. I was around 5'8 while he lookd to be 5 feet tall.

"Hi, I'm Alex Smith!" I grinned as I held out my hand.

He did not accept my hand; he simply stared at me with unfocused eyes. I let my arm fall to my side.

"Ashton Hall, Her Majesty's Raven. What brings you over to me?" He bowed.

"I like you," I let slip out of my mouth. After realising what I said, I quickly gathered myself. "I mean, you seemed like an intresting person! Hahaha..."

We stood there in silence. I felt like time stopped right then and there. I wanted the moment to last; I wanted to wrap my arms around him and stay there forever. As expected, my fantasy quickly deceased with my composure when Victoria walked over.

"He's an animal too!" I blurted out.

"Ah, so you two are animals as well? We will be spending quite sometime together, Alex and Victoria," Ashton smiled.

Victoria took it upon herself to ruin my moment with the lovely boy. "You are blind, are you not?"

Now it was his time to lose it. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, yeah. His eyes are all spacey and distant," I realised.

Ashton stood there, completely embarressed. And oh my god, did he look adorable as he stood there staring at the ground.

"I thinking we are going home Ashley," he spoke to the lady holding on to his arm.

She lead off my boy of beauty.

"God, he was beautiful," I mummbled before running after Victoria.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: If life was not filled with machines, how could we live?

**This is probably going to be one of my weaker chapters. I am introducing my last OC and probably my weakest. I am not great with this one because he is extremely hard to keep into character. I quickly learned trying to decide Alois's actions isn't easy or fun. **

**Sorry I am a little slow at updating, but the more responses I get the more I will try to post. I really hope this is going well. I am trying to keep this interesting. Anyways, I keep forgetting what I put in the previous chapter.**

**Well, say hello to Andy Ness!**

Andy's POV

I felt awkward enough in the majority groups of Human beings; they were quite strange creatures. I never felt so strong towards them because I never liked them. They were the least intelligent things to live. I believe if dirt were alive, it would be smarter than them. We all know dirt could never live. All of us meaning everyone besides that one human known as Alois Trancy.

Alois and I met in a strange way. I was invited to his party, but I had no idea who he was until I got there. In fact, I did not even want to attend the party. I, sadly enough, had to keep my social standings, so I attended hoping to find some scientist like myself. I was mistaken.

I stood alone hoping to be ignored. I was tall, nearly six foot three, so there was no way I went unnoticed. I was wearing a regular suit with an unbuttoned lab coat over it; I looked like a fool.

I stood there in silence, lost in my own thoughts of science. That is when the Trancy accidentally bumped into me. My worst fears came true: he ended up splashing some red wine all over my white lab coat. I kept in my furry and allowed him to apologies first.

"Oh, sorry about that!" He smiled; he was long past sober.

"It's alright. I don't believe we have met. I am Andrew Ness, but you can call me Andy for short," I had some sympathy for the guy.

"You're not short though," he looked up at me. "I am Jim- I mean Alois Trancy."

I looked at the blonde in total confusion. First, he ruined my favorite lab coat. Then, he isn't even conscious enough to remember his own name? I was sure this guy was going to be a handful.

"You're tall," Alois admired.

"Yes, I suppose I am about six feet in height."

"You are all proper and stuff," he nudged my arm.

"Well, I was engineered to be this way," I responded and took a step back.

"Engineered? You aren't human? Are you like Claude?"

"I was made like a machine to become the greatest scientist of this century. This Claude guy, is he not human?"

"He's one of those demon things," Alois responded poking my arm. "You're a machine scientist?"

"Indeed. Would you please stop touching my arm?" I asked as I pushed up my glasses.

"Yeah, sure. You remind me of Claude."

"I'm sure he's a nice guy," I mumbled, going along with it.

"No, he's a jerk. You wanna go to my room?"

"Uh, I'd rather just leave to get my coat cleaned," I realized where this was going.

"I'll come with!" He smiled and dropped his empty wine glass onto the floor.

Alois hugged my arm and allowed me to lead him off.

It was going to be a long night.

Later that night when they get to Andy's house

"Here we are," I pushed him forward into my house.

"Can we play?" He asked, slowly trailing his fingers down my back.

"No, you are drunk," I explained bluntly. "I will _not _sleep with you. I am twenty-one and you are probably fifteen."

"Fourteen!" Alois grunted.

"Even worse. Now, let me get you to bed."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Well, that's too bad for you."

"What?"

"You are going to bed," I finally declared and picked up him over my shoulder.

He began to kick and scream. Alois even pulled my almost shoulder length hair.

"I don't want to!" Alois panicked.

"You have to. Please try to be gentle with my hair."

"No!"

"You're not being mature!"

From that, he growled but allowed me to carry him to a guest bedroom.

"Aren't you rich enough to own servants," he finally asked when I set him down on a bed.

"Of course, I am the Queen's wolf. My servants are quadruplets that are off partying tonight," I responded. "Do you want to be changed out of those clothes?"

"You are muscular."

"Alois, you are ignoring the question."

"I'm sorry, what? I wasn't listening."

"Nevermind."

I gently slid off his shoes and removed his jacket and tie. I allowed him to rest his head against my chest while I did so.

Once I finished, I noticed he was already asleep, cuddled up to my arm. I smiled so slightly at his adorableness. I laid down with Alois in my arms and fell to sleep.

The morning was going to be awful.

**Please give me suggestions who would you like to hear more of? I'm trying really hard. Sorry about him being a machine and all. Can machines love? Can they care? Find out later 3**

**Thank you all! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Meeting

**Alright guys! I've been really wanting to update this, but I just haven't had the time. I'm not even sure how many people read this (probably none). I have been actually focusing on a storyline with my sister, so I had almost forgotten about this.**

**I don't even know how this is going, so please comment if you want me to continue. Anyways, here's the story!**

_**A week after the Trancy's Party. **_

In Ciel's mind, he thought the idea of all Her Majesty's animals starting meetings was stupid. Her Majesty was losing her mind if she thought Ciel could handle seeing Alois once every two weeks.

In Victoria's mind, she thought Her Majesty was being irrational with the same idea. Being near Ciel Phantomhive for an hour once every two weeks was not Victoria's top priority. Actually, she was pretty sure no one would even want to be around him.

In Alex's thoughts, he did not actually think. To be exact, all he was aknowledging was his maid dragging him to some meeting at the Trancy's while he shoved pretzles in his own mouth. What he didn't know was that his maid got things mixed up, so they ended up somewhere else.

In Ashton's mind, he was unsure of the idea of the animals meeting. Two of them had already noticed he was blind. He was afraid of the animals making fun of him, but he followed his maid, Ashley, as she lead him closer and closer to the Trancy manor.

In Andy's mind, he was confused why Her Majesty would call these meeting in the beginning. They wouldn't help save the nation from anything. In fact, the meetings would only cause fuss between households. He was usnsure of it all, but he didn't want Alois to remember their last encounter. Andy had never been so happy that someone was drunk.

In Alois mind, he was really unsure of who all the people were besides Ciel. In fact, he could hardly remember any of the faces from the party that took place a week ago. Her Majesty was just being Her Majesty: slightly insane, slightly sane.

The meeting started when they believed all of them were there.

"Is everyone here?" Ciel spoke first.

"I believe so," Victoria replied.

"Can we start?" Alois whined.

"Yes, right-" Ciel's voice was intrupted by the door slamming open.

Four of them, Andy, Alois, Ciel, and Victoria, turned their heads to see Alex Smith at the doorway. Ashton looked in a complete different direction because he couldn't see that Alex was late.

"Sorry...I...am...late," Alex panted and flopped onto the ground.

"Now we can start!" Alois cheered.

"Why were you not here on time!" Andy critizised. "Look at you. You are all sweaty and tired. Were you running away from the law!?"

"No, that was last week," Alex responded and stood up. "Claira got the addresses mixed up."

"Where did you end up?" Ciel asked, not caring the answer but playing along.

"At some graveyard."

"You thought that was my house?" Alois asked.

"No, I thought it was Ciel's. It turns out it was not, so I just got Claira to get directions to here," Alex responded.

Ciel glared at him, but he did not bother speaking.

"Can we start now?" Victoria demanded. "We have been on the wrong topic for at least three minutes."

"Oh no, Victoria! Not three minutes!" Alois laughed.

She and Ciel rolled their eyes then took a glare at each other.

"Her Majesty said to learn about everyone. Let's take turns saying what animal we are, our age, something about themselves, and their favorite color," Victoria explained.

They chose the order Alex, Alois, Andy, Ashton, Ciel, and Victoria.

"I'm the Snow Owl, I'm sixteen years old, I like pretzles, and I like all the colors!" Alex exclaimed.

"I'm the Spider, I'm fourteen years old, I will have Ciel, and I like the color purple," Alois gave Ciel a smile.

"That should not be in your introduction," Ciel grumbled.

"Be quiet, Ciel," Alois ordered.

"I'm the Wolf, I'm nineteen years old, I am genetically engineered to be the world's greatest scientist, and I like the color black," Andy spoke.

"We knew that; you always wear a black suit," Alex said.

"I am the Raven, I am eleven years old, I am blind, and I like the color black as well," Ashton mummbled.

"Dude, you are like four foot nine, why didn't you mention that?" Alex grinned.

"Shut up!" Ashton called back.

"I am the Watch Dog, I am thirteen years old, I hate all of you, and I like the color blue," Ciel crossed his arms as he spoke.

"Lastly, I am the Tiger, I am seventeen years old, I have a pony company, and I like the color purple," Victoria finished.

"We are like twins!" Alois exclaimed.

"We are nothing alike."

"You are just like Ciel," Alois grumbled.

Ciel stood up, "I'm going home."

"Are we even done?" Andy asked.

"Until next week," Victoria replied.

With that, everyone besides Alois left the Trancy manor. It was such a fun time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pasts

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:**

**A/N: I'm back again! I'm trying to update as quickly as possible. Thanks for the follows, reviews, favorites, and just reading my stories. Please continue your support. Thank you. Sorry about the present tense stuff here.**

**Warning: Please do not read if you are a sensitive person on the topics adoption, abusing, loss of parents, and any childhood trauma. This features the past of the four new characters.**

**All right, here comes Pasts. Not any dialogue, but please read this chapter. It gives you a glimpse in their lives. I am working so hard on this story, so please just a few more reviews. If you have any requests, you can PM me. I will gladly accept. Names are also welcomed for you to PM me because I might need them. **

Ashton's POV

I cannot remember much of my childhood. I do recall never being able to see because I was born blind. I have been told of the story of my past, and it quite bothers me to know human beings could be this way.

At age four, my parents left me on the side of a rode in London. I was placed with a blue blanket around my shoulders, a small bag, and an extra pair of clothes. Later on, I learned the bag consisted of the following: a note card with the number code of all my family's savings, a letter addressed to me, a green family ring, and a small folded up piece of paper that said the name Joseph Blake Steff, my name before I was given the name Ashton Hall.

No one found me until a day later. A girl with a little longer than shoulder length blonde hair found me. She was dazzling, kind, and was a good person in the world. Her name was Ashley. She vowed to take care of me and watch over me as her maid. The only down side of this was she was not human. She was human-like, but Ashley was a sorceress. Sure, race should not have mattered, but it would later on. Through her concerns about raising me, she adopted and re-named me. She took the money, built a mansion, and began raising me as a noble. She taught me the basics; she taught me everything.

For a while, I never thought she wanted anything in return. I thought she was just being nice. I was very wrong. In return for her kindness, she wanted me to become a sacrifice for her people. I was shocked. No, I was scared. I knew she wanted something, but for me to become a sacrifice was something else. I agreed, and I was forced to be bonded with her until I completed my job as the Queen's Raven.

Alex's POV

I do not recall much of my past. In fact, all my memories of my past are put into bottles full of liquid down in my basement. I have been scared to look at them. I'm not even sure how I got my demon maid, Claira, along the way. All I know is that I am the Queen's Snow Owl, and I will serve her until the day I die.

Victoria's POV

My past is….irrelevant, but if I must say it, I shall. My mother died when I was only two. I do not remember her at all, but I suppose it's better to lose a stranger than someone close to you. From then on, my father….changed. I didn't know what he did until I turned eight. I saw that he'd come home swaying and babbling nonsense, or he wouldn't show at all. When I turned ten, he began to get more….impatient. As any other child in London, I would want to spend time with my father. When I interrupted his business or his conversations on the phone, he would hit me. I began to live my life in fear. I soon lost hope in everything.

One day, I was crying in my bed at twelve years of age. I heard a voice. It told me that I could get rid of my father. I believed it. So, I made a contract with a demon. He became my butler for the cost of my soul. Our contract will be over when he kills my father. The first time, he escaped us, but we will find him one day. Until then, I am Her Majesty's Tiger.

Andy's POV

As far as I can remember, I woke up tied to bed. That is the world introduced itself to me. A man explained to me that I was the world's first talking robot, but he laughed. He told me I would serve as the Queen's Wolf under his family's name. I was to become the world's greatest scientist, and I would be greatly punished if I did not. He told me that I was a monster, simply a piece of machinery. I was made to be only part human; the other half was werewolf. There was no way I could develop feelings.

This man programmed me to love him as a father and only him. He taught me the basics of being a noble; he taught me everything to be a scientist. If I dare mess anything up, I would be severely punished. I lived my life as perfect as possible. In fact, I can only clearly recall twelve times I was punished.

After a year, he left without a word. He only left me with a manor, his family ring, and wealth. No letter, no signs of his existence. I was alone in the manor for months.

One day, I was walking across the road when a carriage hit me. I lost vision for a few months. In those few months, four people approached me that I did not know of. They told me that my father was the one who hit me. They explained they could help me get revenge on my creator. I agreed. In repayment, the quadruplets could devour my soul. For now, I dream of his face splashed in blood as he dies in my arms. I will explain that I began I scientist for myself, never for him. Until the time is right, I will serve as the Queen's Wolf.

A/N: Any favorite character yet? I would love to hear who you like the best! Man, I love you guys! 


End file.
